Summer of a lifetime
by Grown ups girl
Summary: Liliannes life was anything but ordinary. With an abusive father, bullied at school her life couldn't be any worse. When her only friend Charlotte Mckenzie invited her to her fathers old basketball coaches funeral and a lake house for the 4th of July weekend how could she say no? And what happens when she gets the attention of Greg Feder?
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Pov:

I was putting on make up to cover up all the bruises and scars. I'm use to it now I mean I have been covering them up for 6 years. I should probably tell you about me well my name is Lilianne Connor and I am 13 years old, I love to dance and draw also I am a kind of shy cause I have troubles starting conversations but I have no problems talking to people. When I was 7 years old my mother died of cancer my father was so upset that he became a drunk and started to abuse me. Once the abusing started I also started to get bullied at school (great life huh) it got really hard to be happy so I did the only thing I could think of, I cut myself. I know its wrong but it made the pain go away. The only person that knows about my dad and self harming is Charlotte my best friend because she saw my cuts and needed an explanation.

Right now I am on my way to a funeral Charlotte is taking me to.

"Ok were here" Kurt told us

we all piled out of the car rather quickly from the long drive. Right now I have a really pretty black dress on that fits my body perfectly until the waist thats when it flows out ( .ca/search?q=black+dress&client=safari&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=Oqj0UbTKOtWz4APyrYHIDQ&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAA&biw=1024&bih=672#biv=i%7C39%3Bd%7C7bIlZV7-rYA6qM%3A) We started walking to the church when kurt yelled "Hollywood" I spun around to see a man with dark hair and a big noise say "Hey Kurt Mckenzie and the whole Mckenzie clan how ya doin?"

"I see that ass is still growing" Kurt replied

I zoned out looking around. There are a lot of people here, the man seemed to have a lot of people like him. I was cut out of my thoughts by hearing my name

"This is Lilianne Charlottes friend" Kurt said

"Hi call me please call me Lily" I reached my hand out for him to shake it.

"Hi i'm Lenny Feder and these are my kids Becky, Keithie and Greg"

Greg was really attractive and looked around my age if not the same age and he seems ok

"Hey babe" Greg said. I take back the hes the ok

"Babe?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Babes" I said dragging the a "do have names you know so you should use them.

He was about to reply but then we were called into the church for the funeral to start and with my luck i was sitting in front of Greg. Great. (note the sarcasm)


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's Pov:

A while went by, I was getting antsy and somewhat irritated. I was antsy because I was just sitting here. I could feel my eye twitching with annoyance.

Rob being very dramatic didn't help also. I mean, his singing wasn't bad; it just was very staged and was again, dramatic. He was singing Ave Maria like his life depended like it. After he was done, kneeling on one leg. I could hear some laughing, which was probably from my Dad as well. I was smirking, I couldn't help it. Marcus let out a loud buzzing noise, at the end of Rob's presentation. Half was laughing and half was looking for the noise. I was the half who was laughing.

After I walked of the church, everyone headed to a park for the reception. I sat down at a table and waited for my parents to come over. Charlotte came over instead, along with Andre. We all started talking about random things. More kids started to show up, and was now considered the kid table. It was actually somewhat awkward now.

I looked around to see who was at the table. Mostly random faces. I looked at the far part of the table and saw it was Greg, and Keith. They were playing their Nintendo D.S.s again. 'Do they live on that thing?' "I'm hungry," A chubby girl in a pretty pink dress, "I'm going to get some good."

Charlotte followed "Yeah, me too." I glanced around the table once more, landing my blue eyes on Greg. I quickly got up saying "Me, three." I walked with them to the food table. I got some sandwiches, some fruit and veggies. I walked back a different route and was stopped by Mr. Feder. "Hey Lily, come over here." "Yeah, Mr. Feder." "I would like you to meet, Eric Lamansoff." "Hello, I'm Lilianne Connor but call me Lily." I held out my hand for him to shake. He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

I sat down next Marcus. "Have you met my daughter, Donna?" "The girl in the pink dress?" I asked a bit confused. "Yep, that's her." "Yea, I've met her. She seems… nice." I smiled a bit. He smiled back.

Lenny the spoke up, "So, what do we think of Rob's girl? We happy for him or what?" Marcus scoffed. "Oh god, The Saint Pauli Grandma?" Eric put in his thoughts. "Oh c'mon, she's pretty, you know, in me-in-a-wig sorta' way." I watched Rob gave Gloria a foot rub. Her feet were ancient and really wrinkly. "Ew," I breathed out. "How highly disturbing." I heard words of agreements coming from the guys. I got up to leave when Marcus said, "Sorry you had to see that, imprinting that image forever." I turned back to them, still watching Rob and Gloria. "I have feeling that I will be seeing more PDA during this reception."

I went back to my table and sat in my seat. I sighed. I looked at my food not really wanting to eat it after what I just saw. Charlotte looked at me funny. "Aren't you going to eat?" "Not after what I just saw." "What'd you see?" "Rob giving Gloria a foot rub." I shuddered. "I know, gross, right?" I hmm'd an agreement.

I looked around again; Donna was demolishing the piece of cake she has in front of her. Keith and Greg were still playing their stupid little games. I sighed again. I leaned back. I took my phone out of my pocket. I turned it on, waited and took out my head phones. I put on Pandora radio app on P!nk, put one ear bud in. After Charlotte saw that I had music on, she grabbed the other one and was listing with me.

The song was about to finish when we told we had to leave I jumped into Marcus's car and we headed out to the lake house.


End file.
